Doce Certeza
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: A relação do conde e da condessa era baseada nas mentiras: ele fingia que a amava, e ela fingia que não se importava. [Oneshot EdWin AU] Presente de amigo secreto para Lika Junge.


**Doce Certeza**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Quer se casar comigo?"

Winry Rockbell estremeceu. O conde Edward Elric não tinha como saber por quanto tempo ela esperara ouvir estar palavras. Não que elas fossem inesperadas—muito pelo contrário, desconfiava que seus pais haviam armado o casamento já há bastante tempo—mas, que deleite ouvi-las da boca dele!

Sorriu. Os olhos castanhos, quase dourados, do conde permaneciam pousados nela com um ar de troça. Ele esticou uma das mãos na sua direção, enquanto a outra permanecia enfiada no bolso. Não poderia parecer menos romântico—mas esse era Edward.

Ela pousou a mão delicada sobre a dele. "Aceito."

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

_Shetzka, minha querida prima,_

_Escrevo para mandar-lhe notícias, como me pediu numa carta. Fico muito contente em saber que ler o que te escrevo é quase como ler um romance! Tomarei como um elogio._

_Ah, sim, querida prima, meu casamento com Ed vai muito bem. Você, que soube antes de todos o meu amor inconfessado, deve saber como estou feliz! Sou a nova "madame la comtesse", como chamam os criados. Venha nos visitar quando estiver em Paris! Não sei como suporta viver na Inglaterra—uma cidade sem o charme francês. Já conheço seu argumento: aí estão as melhores bibliotecas, mas uma semana longe de seus livros não há de fazer-lhe mal! (Ao contrário!)_

_Com todo o afeto de sua prima,_

_Winry Elric._

A condessa dobrou a carta e colocou-a dentro de um envelope, que em seguida selou derramando cera e pressionando o selo da família Elric por cima. Shetzka tinha razão em dizer que ler as cartas dela era como ler um romance: bonitas, românticas, e mentirosas do começo ao fim.

Seu casamento com Ed ia muito bem, obrigada, para qualquer um que perguntasse. De fato, não é como se não se dessem bem, ou como se ele fosse um marido irascível. Mas às vezes ela desejava que ele o fosse—ao menos, isso demonstraria algum tipo de sentimento em relação a ela. Algum que não fosse a contemplação gélida daqueles olhos cor de âmbar.

Levantou-se e foi entregar a carta a um criado, na sala. A sala continuava tão estupidamente igual à noite em que tudo fora posto às claras!, Ela lembrou com um estremecimento. O coração humano é uma das coisas mais curiosas da Terra: a queda de uma nação e uma desilusão caseira tem o mesmo peso, isso quando a desilusão não pesa mais.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**O Conde Elric lia na sala. Era uma noite fria e chuvosa, o clima que, estranhamente, mais o agradava. A casa parecia duas vezes mais confortável ao saber que ventava lá fora, e o barulho das gotas batendo na janela era quase atordoante.**

**Então, ele ouviu o barulho leve dos passos de Winry. Ela entrou, vestindo um _peignoir_ por cima da camisola de seda. Os cabelos caiam numa cascata de prata sobre as costas.**

"**Oi," ela disse, sorrindo. "posso me juntar a você?"**

**Ed fez um meneio qualquer de cabeça, fixando os olhos novamente no livro. Ela aceitou como sim. Sentou-se ao lado do marido no sofá, mas ele continuou a ler.**

"**Sabe, Ed," Winry começou. O _peignoir_ estava um pouco mais aberto do que deveria estar, e ela cruzou as pernas deixando-as um pouco mais à mostra. "Eu tive um pesadelo... Ah, você quer ouvir?" Virou-se para ele fazendo a cascata loura balançar.**

**Ed suspirou. "Por favor, Winry, sem dramas, sem cenas de sedução com camisolas."  
**

"**Ah," ela comentou, um pouco surpresa. "Desculpe, eu só pensei que—"**

"**Sim, sim, eu sei." Ele fechou o livro, sem força. Estava perfeitamente calmo. Era como um pai que queria ensinar uma coisa nova à filha. "nas últimas semanas, Winry, você vem me tratando como uma namoradinha... sabe, segurar mãos, abraçar, coisas românticas do estilo."**

**Ela não sabia bem o que responder. Todas as respostas que lhe ocorriam não passavam de constatações do óbvio. "_Mais oui,_ somos casados." Balbuciou afinal.**

"**Ah, sim." Edward levantou-se e foi olhar a chuva batendo na janela. "Mas entre duas pessoas inteligentes de nossa classe social, Winry, você sabe perfeitamente... Os casamentos são meros contratos sociais, não sentimentais ou morais. Nós não _pertencemos_ um ao outro."**

**Ele deu de ombros. "Sabe, somos _livres_... apenas é mais conveniente sermos um casal que dois solteiros. Quero dizer, é menos estranho."**

**Winry engoliu em seco. Ele não via ou fingia não ver os sentimentos dela? "Por isso dormimos em quartos separados?" Perguntou.**

**Ele ponderou brevemente. "Sim."**

**Viviam juntos, mas completamente separados.**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Ela não havia esquecido uma palavra sequer de tudo que haviam dito naquela noite. Ela devia ter protestado, se declarado, exigido seus direitos como esposa, mas ao invés disso, retirou-se, recatada. E ainda desejou-lhe um cordial "boa noite".

"_Madame la comtesse_?"

As palavras ditas em tom de deboche a trouxeram de volta do mundo de lembranças.

Seu olhar esgazeado repentinamente focou no criado à sua frente. Era Envy, o mordomo, que sorria sarcasticamente para ela. Não que isso fosse incomum—Envy parecia ter esse sorriso fixo no rosto, o sorriso de quem sabia de tudo nesse mundo.

"Mande que entreguem essa carta, sim?" Ela ordenou altivamente, estendendo o envelope. O mordomo o pegou com uma ligeira reverência. Até mesmo esse gesto de respeito, vindo dele, parecia uma gozação. "E mande lavarem minha capa: vou a um jantar essa noite."

"_Monsieur le comte_ vai com a senhora?" Ele perguntou, nos olhos um brilho de divertimento. Winry cerrou os punhos com força: Edward detestava acompanhá-la nesse tipo de evento, então quase sempre pedia que ela dissesse que ele estava doente. Metade de Paris devia achar que Ed possuía alguma doença incurável ou algo assim.

"Não, não vai." Respondeu ela. "Por falar nisso, Envy, onde está ele?"

"Lá fora, conversando com _le vicomte_, Alphonse." E com isso, fez outra reverência e se retirou. Assim que ele saiu, Winry teve a sensação de que havia sido controlada por Envy a fazer aquela pergunta. Pelo jeito como respondera, ele certamente _queria_ dizer alguma coisa, mas, o quê?

Antes que percebesse, havia girado sobre os calcanhares e andava na direção da varanda.

Pousou a mão sobre a porta de vidro e hesitou em abri-la. Do ângulo que estava, não podia ver nenhum dos dois, e, francamente, entrar lá seria cair como uma pata na brincadeira de Envy. '_Isso é realmente idiota_', pensou enquanto encaixava a mão na reentrância para puxar a porta de correr.

"—Rose. É o nome dela, certo?" Era a voz de timbre agudo, quase infantil, de Alphonse. Winry involuntariamente apurou os ouvidos.

"Sim, Rose Aubert," ele ouviu Ed responder, no seu tom sério. "Ela é um bocado bonita, sabe, Al."

Al parecia um pouco confuso, mas interessado. "Você teve que tipo de contato com ela?"

"Furtivo, como se tem com esse tipo de mulher." Winry podia sentir os lábios de Ed se repuxarem num sorriso quando ele falou, e ela odiou-o por isso. Depois ouviu Al rir da piada, e odiou-o também. Rose Aubert era uma conhecida de Winry. Nunca tinham trocado mais que duas palavras, mas era muito comum vê-la em festas e jantares... agora ela sabia o porquê.

Ouviu-se um _thump_, que, ela deduziu, era Al apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. "_Mon vieux_, você acha que isso é prudente? Quero dizer... e Win?"

"Certa vez, alguém me disse que o casamento nada mais é que uma troca de mau-humor de manhã e mau cheiro à noite." Os dois irmãos riram novamente, e a condessa enfiou os nós dos dedos na boca para não gemer de raiva. "Não que eu não goste de Winry... ao contrário, ela é uma criaturinha das mais agradáveis. Apenas não a quero para mulher."

"Mas—"

"Al, vamos pôr as coisas claras." Uma pausa. Winry imaginou que ele tomava um gole de alguma bebida. "Você... é um idealista. Acredita no amor, na paz mundial e até acha que os ingleses não são tão ruins assim. Eu não."

"Está me chamando de ingênuo?"

"_Idealista_, foi a palavra que eu usei, Al. Se bem que nesse caso é a mesma coisa."

"E você é o que, insensível?"

"Não, eu sou _realista_." Ele deu de ombros.

"Nesse caso é a mesma coisa."

Houve uma pausa tensa, depois ambos começaram a rir. Depois começaram a discorrer em assuntos de política, e Winry achou que já tinha ouvido até demais. Ela achou que iria chorar—não sabia se de tristeza ou de raiva—enquanto caminhava até seu quarto.

Então assim eram as coisas com _monsieur le comte _Edward Elric. Mas ela dançaria conforme a música: que ele também soubesse qual era o gosto de ser um desses seres ridículos, alvo de zombaria não importa o que façam, vulgarmente conhecidos como _maridos traídos_.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

É de uma inocência atroz, digna de uma ovelha, imaginar que duas pessoas poderiam viver quase um ano inteiro juntas sem trocar uma única palavra rude, mesmo se falando de marido e mulher. Ou, ainda, _especialmente_ se falando de marido e mulher. Duas pessoas acabam irritando uma a outra, mesmo que apenas eventualmente. Se nada acontece durante muito tempo, é sinal de que realmente há algo errado.

Bancar a esposa recatada tornou a jovem condessa de tal modo desinteressante a Ed que ele quase deixara de considerá-la uma fêmea. Entretanto, naquela noite ela já não se importava mais. Sentou-se à frente da penteadeira e maquiou-se não levemente, como é do feitio de uma duquesa. Chamassem-na de vadia, ela não se importaria.

"_Madame_?"

Ela viu pelo espelho o mordomo parado na porta, segurando a capa que ela pedira. Ele não precisava ter vindo entregá-la pessoalmente, e Winry teve a desagradável sensação de que ele apenas arranjara uma desculpa para ir ver qual seria o efeito que a conversa do cunhado com o marido tivera sobre ela.

E só por isso, ela decidiu que iria fazê-lo pensar que não houvera efeito.

"Que gentileza, Envy." Ela disse friamente, voltando a passar o batom nos delicados lábios rosados. "Pode deixar em cima da minha cama."

Com um ligeiro levantar de sobrancelhas, Envy caminhou até a cama da condessa e pôs a longa capa de veludo negro ali. Demorou-se mais alguns segundos observando-a com uma expressão de confuso divertimento, como se tentasse lê-la enquanto ela contornava a boca com o dedo mínimo para tirar uma mancha de batom imaginária. Depois, riu.

Winry virou-se para ele. "Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos, Envy."

Ele pareceu ponderar por um segundo. "_Non_... Eles valem bem mais que isso." e deu de ombros.

"Que nada, se oferecer uma moeda pelos pensamentos dele, Win, você recebe troco." Edward Elric entrou no quarto da esposa com um sorriso divertido. O mordomo o retribuiu antes de sair. "Sabe, ele é um criado muito pouco subserviente, eu acho que devíamos—"

O conde parou de falar bruscamente quando a esposa parou de fixar o espelho e virou-se para ele. Quando Winry ganhara olhos tão grandes e azuis, ou lábios tão bonitos?

"Vou a um jantar hoje, Ed." Ela falou, levantando-se para pegar a capa. O louro engoliu em seco, recompondo-se.

"Mesmo? Com quem jantará dessa vez?"

Ela deu uma dolorosa pausa antes de responder, com um sorriso delicado. "Com ninguém..."

E de repente alguma coisa mudou nos olhos de Edward. As sobrancelhas dele se abaixaram, ela não pôde precisar se de confusão ou desconfiança. "Ninguém? Mas então, porque não janta em ca—"

"Ah, quer dizer..." houve um instante de hesitação antes dela completar. "Com _madame_ de Leroy. Não me espere cedo, certo? É o último jantar da estação e imagino que ela vá prolongá-lo ao máximo." Virou-se e alcançou a alça da bolsa. Depois, sorriu docemente para o marido. "_Au revoir_!"

Ela fez questão de cantarolar uma pequena balada romântica francesa enquanto passava ao lado dele, que só então reparou que ela também usava seu melhor perfume, além de um pouco mais de maquiagem do que normalmente.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

O relógio anunciou dez horas. Um grupinho de bêbados lá fora cantava alguma coisa num volume e num timbre que desagradaria qualquer pessoa que não eles próprios. Mas infelizmente, eles eram eles próprios.

Winry pôs a cabeça para dentro de casa com cautela. Olhou para os dois lados antes de entrar com o resto do corpo, pendurando a capa no cabide. Tirou os sapatos e começou a andar na direção do seu quarto com a maior delicadeza possível, amaldiçoando mentalmente cada tábua que estalava.

"Um brinde ao deus da guerra!" Ouviu-se de repente. Eram os bêbados, lá embaixo. Ouviu-se depois o som de vários copos de vidro batendo uns contra os outros.

"Ao deus da morte!"

"Ao deus do sangue!"

"Ao deus dos corações partidos!" Algumas vaias seguiram esse.

"Ao deus da guerra!"

"Já dissemos esse, seu idiota!" exclamaram várias vozes num projeto de uníssono. Winry desejou fervorosamente que todos caíssem fulminados naquele instante.

Eles continuaram a brindar deuses cada vez mais absurdos, culminando no 'deus da claustrofobia', enquanto a condessa tentava chegar ao próprio quarto sem acordar ninguém—ah, a sensação estranha de estar invadindo a própria casa.

De repente, uma voz no escuro. "_Madame la comtesse_?" Winry virou-se depressa. Era Envy, parado no escuro, segurando uma vela. "Fui acordado por esses barulhos lá fora, mas achei que estava ouvindo alguém se esgueirando aqui dentro..." Era corou.

"Eu não queria acordar Edward." Respondeu, desviando os olhos para fixar o chão.

"Muito compreensível." Os sábios dele se repuxaram num esgar sarcástico. Ela sentiu que tinha conseguindo um cúmplice mais ou menos confiável no mordomo—tão confiável quanto Envy poderia ser.

"Ele ficou esperando por mim?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Quem não ficaria?"

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

'_Se ele não parar de me olhar desse jeito nos próximos trinta segundos,_' pensou Winry, ligeiramente irritada, bebendo um gole de leite. '_terei de tomar algum tipo de providência._'

Quando ela chegara para tomar café da manhã, Edward já estava lá. Ele respondera seu '_bonjour_' como se desejasse que ela fosse cair morta, e desde então não havia tirado os olhos dela. E não no sentido romântico.

Mas os trinta segundos se passaram e ele continuou a fulminá-la com os olhos. Winry suspirou.

"Certo, Ed, eu acordei com meu cabelo pra cima de novo, ou o quê?"

"Que horas chegou em casa ontem à noite?"

A loura relaxou os ombros e o rosto se abriu num sorriso de divertimento. Hora de colher os frutos de suas ações.

"Acho que cheguei às oito e meia."

"É mentira."

O modo como Ed falou isso tão categoricamente a fez sorrir. Então, ele _tinha_ esperado pelo menos até as oito e meia da noite por ela.

"Não prestei muita atenção, na verdade. Talvez tenha sido às nove." Ele abriu a boca novamente, mas ela o cortou, inclinando-se para frente enquanto falava. "Mas como você sabe, Ed? Até onde eu sei você normalmente dorme cedo. Eu pedi para não me esperar."

O conde calou-se diante disso. O que poderia dizer à esposa num momento destes? Que ele achava que ela tinha ido esquentar a cama de algum duque por aí?

"... Eu estava preocupado." Respondeu, afinal, quando conseguiu pensar numa desculpa. "Você não costuma chegar tarde."

"Isso é muito meigo, mas eu avisei que era a última festa da temporada e que _madame_ Montrevieu quereria esticá-la."

Edward se pôs de pé, empurrando a cadeira para trás. O coração dele batia um pouco mais rápido que de costume. "Montrevieu? Pensei que tivesse ido à casa de _madame_ de Leroy."

"Ah... sim, elas são todas tão parecidas, confundi-me." Ela respondeu, balançando a mão como que para espantar a idéia. "Mas qual é exatamente o problema, Ed?"

Houve uma longa pausa, antes dele murmurar "nada" baixinho. O resto do café-da-manhã transcorreu sem mais palavras, até que a mulher levantou-se e disse que ia vestir-se, saindo na direção do hall. O conde passou ainda algum tempo sentado à mesa, sozinho, depois se levantou para pegar a correspondência.

Entre os envelopes que, ele sabia, continham contas ou convites, havia um que lhe chamou a atenção. Era um envelope sem remetente, corroído nas bordas e precisamente feito para parecer velho. Os olhos de Ed se estreitaram. Um duque, ele pensara! Aquilo não era do feitio de um nobre. Não, provavelmente um artista boêmio e moderno, quase tuberculoso de tão pobre.

Jogou o envelope de volta ao mármore frio do hall de entrada e lá o deixou.

"_Para la comtesse Winry Elric."_

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

Nas duas semanas anteriores, Edward tinha acompanhado a esposa a todo o tipo de compromisso social que ela comparecesse. Winry tinha se rido disso, mas aceitado sem maiores protestos. Ele encarava fixamente qualquer homem que a cumprimentasse, e fuzilava com os olhos o primeiro que se inclinasse para beijar a mão dela. A única reação da parte da condessa era um longo e perturbador sorriso.

"Porque decidiu começar a me acompanhar, Ed? Você costumava dizer que as minhas amigas... o que era mesmo?"

"Eu dizia que elas têm trinta e cinco anos desde que fizeram quarenta, isso há muitos anos atrás." Ele respondeu, trincando os dentes. Winry jogou a cabeça loura para trás e riu. "E que devem ter sido os dez anos mais interessantes da vida delas—aqueles entre os vinte e oito e os trinta."

"Só você, mesmo, Ed." Ela deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro. Ed reprimiu uma careta: ela não estava fazendo o mínimo esforço para parecer encantadora, como fazem as mulheres quando estão apaixonadas.

"Mas, olhe quem está aqui!"

Do meio de um grupo de pessoas, Alphonse Elric se levantou, sorrindo, e acenou para o casal. Ed sorriu de lado e fez um meneio de cabeça indicando que ele viesse mais perto, e o irmão mais novo obedeceu, trazendo consigo uma taça de _champagne_.

Winry estendeu-lhe a mão direita num gesto delicado e ele, sempre gentil, beijou-a com carinho. Ela sorriu-lhe graciosamente.

"Está linda, Winry." Comentou o Elric caçula. Vaidosa, ela inclinou a cabeça de lado, o que numa análise provavelmente significaria 'olhe para mim, sou tão adorável'.

"Obrigada, Al. Ed nunca me faz esse tipo de elogio." Ela fez um beicinho, fingindo-se de magoada. Alphonse riu.

"Irmão! Estava há tanto tempo entocado na sua casa que achei que não sairia mais de lá! Posso perguntar porque veio hoje?"

Nesse momento, uma matrona trajando preto intrometeu-se para chamá-los à sala de jantar, e Alphonse acabou sem resposta, mas ele acabaria assim de qualquer forma.

Ed não responderia. Estava chocado demais para responder. Há duas semanas ele acompanhava a esposa tentando achar seu provável amante... jamais considerando que ela talvez o visse dentro de seu lar.

Desconsiderara a escolha mais óbvia: aquele e entrava e saía da casa quando bem lhe aprouvesse: seu próprio irmão, Alphonse Elric!

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Foi o bastante, não foi, Winry?"

A loura pendurou a capa de veludo negro no cabide. Seu passo era leve e gracioso; sua voz, baixa, e ela nem ao menos virou a cabeça quando respondeu musicalmente: "Do que está falando, _mon vieux_?"

Contrastando com a delicadeza da esposa, o conde atirou seu casaco no sofá mais próximo. A fina camada de geada acumulada nele se espalhou pelo estofamento. "A atitude de meu irmão para com você hoje foi quase indecente,_ petit fleur._" Ele pronunciou entre dentes, o sarcasmo tão carregado que quase era possível tocá-lo.

"Não sei do que está falando." Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"_Pour Dieu_, Winry!" O conde virou-se com veemência. "Há quanto tempo, hein? Há quanto tempo você tem um amante?"

Um leve tom cor de rosa tomou as bochechas cor de porcelana da condessa, mas a nem por um segundo desviou o olhar. "Mas Edward... no nosso primeiro mês de casamento, você me ensinou uma coisa: deveríamos ser vistos juntos apenas socialmente, _nosso contrato não era moral_."

Ed não tinha uma resposta para isso, então ela continuou, tirando as luvas.

"Mas eu sei como se sente, Ed... Eu também fiquei assim quanto descobri que você estava apaixonado por _madame_ Aubert." Jogou a luva da mão direita para ele, que pegou-a no ar. "Uma pessoa muito superior a mim no quesito _ser mulher_."

"Do que está falando, Winry?" Ele estava nervoso. Ela jogou-lhe a outra luva.

"Eu ouvi você e Al conversando na varanda, sabe? Me trocar por uma vadia suja qualquer, Ed... _Eh bien_!"

"Ah, mas você não deve chamá-la de suja, ela é muito limpa." Ele respondeu ferozmente. Winry abriu a boca para responder, mas ele a cortou. "De mais a mais é menos sujo do que pôr me trocar... pelo meu próprio irmão!"

Ela arregalou os olhos por um segundo, depois desatou a rir. "Oh, Ed! Me dizer que não tínhamos compromissos um com o outro foi quase um pedido para se tornar um corno!"

"**Não** diga essa palavra!" Ele respondeu entre dentes, jogando as luvas dela no chão.

"Então escolha você a palavra apropriada, mas admita o fato!"

Ed bagunçou os cabelos com as mãos num gesto de ansiedade. Respirou profundamente duas ou três vezes antes que Winry recomeçasse a falar, desta vez calma, mas com um sadismo e sangue-frio admiráveis.

"Mas o que é isso, Ed? Uma cena? Não deveria haver problema, contanto que tudo permaneça em segredo, certo?"

"Você acha que vou permitir que toquem na minha mulher?" Ele retrucou, com os olhos faiscantes de ódio. Ela bateu os cílios várias vezes em sinal de inocência.

"**Sua** mulher! Que palavras horríveis você usou agora!" A condessa bateu delicadamente o indicador no queixo. "Até onde me lembro, não _pertencemos _um ao outro. O único laço que os une é o fino fio do casamento... não a corrente dos apaixonados."

Ele se pôs de pé: "E se houvesse essa corrente dos apaixonados, Winry?"

"Se houvesse essa corrente, Ed, não trairíamos um ao outro para começo de conversa."

Duas manchas rosadas surgiram nas bochechas do conde, e a condessa percebeu que ele estava lutando para não gaguejar. '_Ele ainda é capaz de corar como um menino em seu primeiro amor quando tem de ser romântico..._' Ela pensou, sorrindo e se virando para ir ao seu quarto.

Mas o marido apoiou as mãos em seus ombros, detendo-a.

"Não me entenda mal, Winry," ele falou, baixo, perto do ouvido dela. "Mas nas últimas semanas, você tem-me parecido... bela, graciosa e encantadora como jamais foi. Eu acho que—"

"—Você não está apaixonado por mim, está?"

Edward não respondeu, mas as mãos apoiadas nos ombros dela moveram-se para se cruzarem frente ao peito da moça, num abraço. Ela sorriu, divertida

"Claro! Uma vez que já não estou á sua disposição, torno-me interessante, não é?" Ela soltou-se dos braços dele para encará-lo nos olhos ao dizer: "Infelizmente, _mon cher_, eu já não estou apaixonada por você."

Ela se afastou com pés de lã. Edward não podia acreditar que estava sendo recusado pela própria esposa. Mas também não podia acreditar no seu súbito interesse por ela. Como jamais reparara que seu andar era gracioso; sua voz, doce, e que seu sorriso encantava-lhe o coração?

"Winry!"

Ela parou e olhou por cima do ombro.

"O que devo fazer, então?" Ele cerrou os punhos. "Não posso mais conquistá-la, nem pedi-la em casamento. O que devo _fazer_?"

Ela ponderou por um segundo. Ou fingiu ponderar: Edward teve a sensação de que ela apenas deixara a pausa no ar para torturá-lo. "Parece-me," Respondeu, afinal, lentamente. "Que sua única saída é me comprar."

O que quer que fosse que Ed esperava como resposta, certamente não era isso. Seu queixo caiu sem que ele percebesse e os dedos afrouxaram. Winry aproximou-se, balançando o quadril um pouco mais do que seria estritamente necessário.

"Diga-me, Ed, quanto foi que Rose Aubert te custou?"

"Você deve estar ficando maluca."

"Cinqüenta francos, parece justo? Talvez um pouco mais."

"Não pode estar querendo dizer o que acho que quer dizer."

"Se acha que estou querendo dizer que serei sua por um dia, começando agora, se me der cinqüenta francos, não temos problemas na comunicação." Ela sorriu docemente. Se o queixo do conde descesse mais, ele deslocaria a mandíbula. "Então, Edward?"

"Absurdo, Winry! Pagar pela minha própria mulher!" Ele respondeu, recompondo-se.

"Não menos absurdo que pagar por Rose Aubert. Ou por acaso eu valho menos que ela?" Edward abraçou-a.

"Dez vezes melhor."

"Então você sabe o preço," a condessa respondeu, empurrando-o. "Cinqüenta francos agora, ou eu o mandarei de volta para a sua vadia suja."

Ele estava confuso. Parecia-lhe de uma insanidade atroz pagar pela própria mulher, mas de repente parecia-lhe igualmente insano tê-la desprezado e pagado por outra. Winry não esperou pela resposta e virou-se novamente na direção de seu quarto. Mais uma vez ele lhe encarou as costas brancas.

A gola do vestido era em forma de canoa e, quando ela escorregou, deixando o ombro leitoso à mostra, a condessa virou-se para arrumá-la. Edward decidiu que era demais.

"Tudo bem, _mon amour_," Ele puxou do bolso um maço de notas, contou cinqüenta francos e jogou-os no divã ao lado dela. "_Le voilà_, mas não vá se acostumar." O conde abraçou-a pela cintura. Ela relaxou o corpo e deixou-se levar docemente para perto dele.

"Me acostumar? Mas você me deve tanto, Ed!"

"Devo?"

"Sim... me deve todas as deliciosas horas de sua companhia que passou ao lado de Rose Aubert. Ela deviam ser minhas. Todas elas." Edward sorriu de lado e aproximou o rosto dela.

"Será um prazer pagá-las."

"Então já sei que posso subir o preço."

Depois ele cobriu os lábios rubros dela com os próprios e nenhuma outra palavra inteligível se ouviu.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

_Shetzka, prima querida._

_É uma pena que não possa vir nos visitar! O tempo está absolutamente adorável aqui. Se bem que tudo tem estado adorável estes dias._

_Edward é maravilhoso. Eu já descrevi longamente antes como os olhos dele perecem eternos e como seu riso me traz alegria, então não me perderei nestes assuntos novamente. Você, como ávida leitora, já deve ter lido o bastante de romantismo para antecipar o que quer que eu possa falar, de qualquer forma._

_Mas, quem sabe não seja eu a ir visitá-la no próximo verão? Nos vemos lá!_

_Com amor,_

_Winry._

Mais uma vez colocou a carta dentro do envelope e usou a cera vermelha para lacrá-la. Dessa vez, porém, não era com pesar no coração que mentia para a prima: ao contrário, era até com uma pontada de divertimento. Qual seria a reação dela caso contasse a verdade?

"Envy." Chamou, só porque sabia que ele aguardava logo atrás de sua porta. O mordomo entrou devagar, com seu característico sorriso sarcástico. Ela lhe estendeu a carta. "Mande que coloquem no correio."

"_Oui_, _madame_," ele respondeu, com um toque de diversão que Winry decidiu ignorar. "E, se é que posso me intrometer tanto, acho que agiu muito bem."

"Não sei do que está falando." Ela respondeu, pegando o pente em cima da penteadeira. Mas, na verdade, sabia. Só não compreendia como Envy poderia saber. Sentou-se frente ao espelho e começou a pentear-se como se estivesse sozinha, mas o criado não se foi.

Mais uma vez o sorriso de quem sabia de tudo no mundo—talvez ele estivesse espionando na noite anterior? "Ah, _mon cher_, somos praticamente cúmplices nisso." Ele respondeu encarando-a pelo espelho.

_Praticamente_ era, é claro, apenas um eufemismo da parte dele. Winry correu uma última vez o objeto pelos cabelos e voltou-se. Queria contar a alguém. O que parecia apenas uma pequena maldade era na verdade um plano muito bem traçado—e ela queria dividir sua genialidade.

"Você nunca teve um amante, não é?" Ele perguntou quase retoricamente.

"Nunca." Foi a resposta. "O que eu fiz foi um pouquinho de encenação, um toque a mais de maquiagem ou perfume. A cabeça de Edward fez o resto."

"E imagino que a carta deixada no hall para a senhora..."

"Eu a escrevi também. Deixei-a lá enquanto passava para o meu quarto só porque sabia que ele ia checar a correspondência." Ela apoiou os cotovelos na penteadeira atrás de si. O mordomo riu um tanto quanto sadicamente. "Dentro, estavam escritas palavras de carinho, mas assinadas no nome de meu irmão, só para caso ele quisesse conferir. Tudo que eu disse a Edward a noite era mentira."

"Inclusive a parte de não estar mais apaixonada por ele?" Alfinetou Envy, e ela se pegou estreitando os olhos. Como ele poderia ter ouvido? Ah, sim, ela conseguia imaginar Envy se esgueirando pela casa, seu corpo leve quase não fazendo barulho ao se mover. Mas respondeu calmamente:

"Inclusive, sim."

Era o único ponto da carta que escrevera para Shetzka que era verdade: os olhos dele eram, sim, eternos, e seu riso enchia-lhe o coração de alegria quando preenchia o ar.

"Nesse caso, acho que só não entendo a parte de fazê-lo pagar." Ele deu de ombros. "Para que? Já não deveria estar satisfeita de ter renovado o interesse dele por você?"

"Ah, é claro que não!" Ela respondeu, descartando a idéia com um aceno de mão. "Pagando por mim, ele renovará este interesse a cada vez. Afinal, um marido se mantém fiel à amante com a mesma intensidade que trai o marido, certo? É como fazê-lo trair-me comigo mesma!"

"E se ele decidir que não vale a pena pagar?" O riso deliciado de Winry encheu o ar.

"Enquanto ele achar que não fui dele só," Ela espreguiçou-se, esticando os braços. "Será só meu."

**OOOooo§oooOOO **

**Fim**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Presente de amigo secreto para minha fiffy Lika Junge!**

**Não sei se ela vai gostar. Quer dizer, EU gostei. Mas eu também gosto de uva passa, então meu gosto é meio duvidoso . Esse fic contém um milhão de citações a milhares de livros e filmes diferentes, indo de Artur Azevedo a Oscar Wilde, e passando por Balzac, Guy de Maupassant, Lewis Carrol, Mário Viana, Uma Linda Mulher, Proposta Indecente, umas músicas da Elis Regina e tanta gente que até mesmo eu esqueci todas as referências! XD se você reconheceu todas, ponto pra você!**

**Usei expressões francesas bem simples, então não deve haver problema... Ah, outro ponto importante: o único francês que eu falo é o 'francês de hotel'. Bom dia, quero água, coisas assim. Se tiver alguma expressão errada, por favor me avise XD**

**Quanto ao título... vocês não imaginam o PARTO que foi defini-lo. No final ficou este por causa do poema homônimo da Florbela Espanca, que eu por acaso achei em cima da mesa. Coincidências me assustam.**

**Ah, bem. Este foi o projeto mais complicado em que jamais me envolvi e quero agradecer algumas pessoas: mana Hell's Angel, por ter dado ao enredo os melhores toques; Lila, por ter me ajudado a superar a crise da primeira frase E pela betagem; Fifi Tih, pelo incentivo \o\**

**Feliz natal, Lika!! Espero que tenha gostado!**


End file.
